Hiei's Fallen Angel
by smurf87
Summary: Kurama's two year old sister has taken a liken to Hiei. Can she teach him how to care for someone other then Yukina? But wait there's something wrong with her?Rating went yup for safty Ch 12:Return of an Angel UP!:COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I no own any characters from the show! But the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hackusho 

Hiei's Fallen Angel

* * *

(Kurama's POV)

I set at the small table playing cards with Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Peering over my cards at them looking for hints of their hands.

Yusuke lay his hand down on the table proudly, "HA! Straight, Beat That"

He began to rake the cookies closer to him, Kuwabara jumped up.

"YOU CHEATED URAMSHI!" Kuwabara accused angrily.

Yusuke got defensive and they began to fight among themselves, as I chuckled cracking a grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU GRIINIGNG ABOUT KURAMA?" They shouted in unison glaring at me.

"Sorry to burst you're bubble guys, but, read'em and weep!" I said laying down a diamonds royal flush.

"How Do YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?" Yusuke asked looking at me then Kuwabara.

I just grinned as Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other knotting then climbed over the table at me,

I heard, "Idiots" come from the corner as Hiei stepped closer.

I continued to wrestle with Yusuke and Kuwabara when I sensed something out in the hallway.

I was unable to lift my head because Kuwabara and Yusuke managed to pin me down.

"Kurama" Hiei said in his usual tone as he knotted towards the door.

Everyone got quiet then we all heard a small whimpering noise coming through the door that was left cracked open enough to see somewhat into the hallway.

I managed to lift my head to see a small figure with deep green eyes peering in at us.

The person's small face was red crunched up in tears, with a tiny thumb in it's mouth as their small arms cling to a doll and small blanket,

Kuwabara and Yusuke slowly released me as they stair.

I quickly got up and opened the door to see it was a little girl in a long nightgown.

The little girl then struggled with unbending knees over to me; she clung to my leg as she cries into my pants.

* * *

Well that did you think? Please review and please NO FLAMES! 


	2. Introductions and Mr Conehead

Yu Yu Hackusho 

Disclaimer I no own any characters from the show but the others are mine! 

Hiei's Fallen Angel

Introductions and Mr. Cone-head

(Regular POV)

Hiei watches as the small girl clings to Kurama's leg as she cries.

Kurama kneels down and pulls the girl into his arms, trying to comfort her, "Shh, I'm ok, see they didn't hurt me."

After a few moments the little girl calms down.

Kurama smiles' stroking the girl's tangled mess of red color hair.

She looks up at him with tearstains on her face as she takes his hand into her small one.

Kurama walks very slowly towards the couch so the small girl can keep up.

They watch as she stretches her legs like a robot as if she can't bend her knees and struggles to stay with Kurama.

It seems to take forever for them to reach the coach and sit down.

She stands with her legs spread as if to keep her balance so she can remain standing.

Kurama smiles as the little girl asks, "Who Sukeygi (Sue-key- g)?"

He chuckles at the small girl's pronunciation of his name.

"Well", he says finally pointing towards Kuwabara, "That's Kuwabara"

The girl looked at Kuwabara a moment the to Kurama again, "Ku-bar (Coo-bar)?"

Kurama let out a small laugh as the girl smiled.

Yusuke laughs at what the girl called Kuwabara.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT URAMESHI!?" Kuwabara shouted angrily, "Let's see what she'll call you?"

Before Yusuke could shoot back Kurama then pointing at him.

"That's Yusuke" Kurama said as the girl looked to who he was pointing at.

"Yuskey (Use-Key)" The girl pronounced as Yusuke smiles mockingly at Kuwabara.

Kurama then points to Hiei putting the girl's attention on him, "The short guy over there is Hiei"

Hiei glares at Kurama till the little girl struggles over to him, "Hehe (He-he)"

"Guys," Kurama says gesturing to the small girl, "this is my little sister, Aurora"

(Hiei's POV)

I look down at the Aurora with a smirk.

She then she looks up at me with her shining deep green eyes.

My smirk vanishes when I look at this small girl.

She steps back tilting her head back till her dark green eyes meets my cold red ones.

She takes a step closer pointing to me excitedly delight on her face," Quone (Qu-Own) -heed"

Kurama smiles, "Yes Aurora he dose look like Mr. Cone-head doesn't he?"

"Mr. Cone-head!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shout in unison.

"He's a character in Aurora's favorite story", Kurama replies as I continue to glare at him.

But for some reason I couldn't stay mad at Aurora all I could do was stair at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

I could sense there was something wrong but could find out what was.

She turns her eyes from mine to look at Kurama when she did her balance falters and she tumbles backwards.

She grunts as her dipper hits the floor landing in sitting position legs spread.

What I saw then I couldn't believe.

Well that was chapter 2. What did you think? Please no flames?


	3. What's Wrong?

Yu Yu Hackusho

Disclaimer: Me No OWN ANY characters from the show, but the others are MINE!

Hiei's Fallen Angel

Chapter 3: What's Wrong?

* * *

(Hiei's POV) 

What I saw I couldn't believe….

On her legs she wore metal braces.

They didn't seem to bother her, cause she continues to sit there on the floor her eyes focusing on me.

I can see the pain in Kurama's eyes as he looks down at Aurora; he was by her side immediately.

He tries to help her up but she wouldn't let him she continuously push his hands away every time he would try to help her up.

I watch in slight surprise at this small child's determination; she places her hands in front of her onto the floor.

She kept trying to push herself off the floor without much luck till she eventually gave up.

I hear Kurama sigh in relief when his little sister finally allows him to help her off the floor.

He slowly backs off letting go of the small girl when she grabs a hand full of my black robe.

She grips my robe as tight as her tiny fist would allow and tries to pull herself in a standing position, because she wouldn't allow Kurama put her in that position.

When she let go of me she stumbles because she hasn't steadied herself properly.

She starts to fall again.

Before I knew what was happening my arm was extending and holding Aurora's small hand in mine.

I kept her from falling and was pulling her into a steady standing position.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stair at me in disbelief.

Kurama thanks me and takes Aurora by the hand.

She brought her dark green eyes to my cold red ones and allows a bright smile light up her pail little face.

(Regular POV)

A knock on the door brought everyone's eyes onto it, the door reveled Kurama's mom.

"Kurama have you seen you're…" She then sees Aurora smiling, "There's my girl."

She walks over and scoops Aurora into her arms, "Come on baby let's get you dressed!"

Aurora looks over her mom's shoulder and waves at Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, "Bye-bye"

Kurama's mom then shuts the door behind them as Aurora continues to wave at them smiling.

There was a brief moment of silence that was broken when Kurama sighs sadly.

"Kurama," Kuwabara's voice broke the silence again, "What's wrong with her?"

They look at Kurama because a part of all of them wants to know the exact same thing.

Kurama cast his eyes down sighing again, "Aurora, has a disease called Muscular Dystrophy…."

"What is it doing to her?" Yusuke asks Kurama who refuses to raze his eyes.

Kurama takes a deep breath, "The disease is causing Aurora's muscles to dissolve. I'm lucky not to have it being male and all."

Shock feels the faces of all of Kurama's friends; even Hiei shows shock for a moment.

"How did she get it? "Kuwabara asks eyes wide.

"Mom," Kurama replies sadly, "Women are the carriers of the disease."

* * *

Well that was chapter 3! What did you think? Please Review! Oh and no flames please! 


	4. Friend

Disclaimer: I No Own Any Characters from the show, but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hackusho

Hey Kagome 92 moon I will gladly answer your questions.

Q) Does Hiei treat her as if she is his own sister?

A) Right now he is not sure what she is to him, but he dose care about her and will protect her. She has Kurama and he's protective enough! So they are becoming friends. Since she's two she doesn't quiet understand friendship, but she dose know she likes to be with him (Especially) and the rest of Kurama's friend since she has none!

Q) Does she get it any better?

A) Sorry but I can't tell you that! I don't want to give anything away!

Q) Is that a real disease or did you make that up?

A) Yes, Muscular Dystrophy is a real disease! And everything Kurama said in the 3rd chapter is true. To tell you the truth technically right now it is INCURABLE! But they can slow it down with medicine unless she quiet's responding to it. (Aurora's on the medicine, don't know what it's called though) And that's all I know about it except how it's passed I know that. I don't know if I'll make someone cure her like Kurama or someone else? But the good knows is it will not affect Kurama's mom? Unless, my readers want it to? Just so you know if Aurora has it her dad had to have it to. But it may not affect him till later.

If my readers have questions like Kagome 92 moon ask away. I'll answer them best I can about the disease and questions about the story! 

I read and reread the chapter and I hope I fixed the tents changing if not I will as someone else to fix it. I had a friend read it but she didn't get to correct anything. I'm truly trying ok. So please bare with me all right. If I have to I'll ask a teacher or one of my parents read it and point things out to me ok.

Ok so Read, Relax and Enjoy

So now on with the story!

* * *

Hiei's Fallen Angel 

Chapter 4: Friend

(Kurama's POV)

I sit on Yusuke's bed worrying myself to death.

Aurora had become sick on Monday.

Mom has been with her at the hospital sense then.

The last time I was there, Friday, I could sense Hiei was there, too, but he never revealed himself.

I am to stay at Yusuke's house till mother returns with Aurora.

'Please let her be ok' I pray ignoring Hiei and Yusuke's conversation.

The door to Yusuke's room catches my attention as it slowly opens, revealing Aurora.

My arms are around her immediately without me noticing that something is different about her.

I hold her almost in tears, "Aurora, are you…"

She meets my eyes with hers and bursts into tears, "It worster Sukegi"

I hold her tighter in my arms with tears stinging my eyes, 'NO'

I really look at her for the first since she got her and I couldn't believe I never noticed it before.

She no longer just has those horrid braces on her legs; she now was on crutches as well.

(Hiei's POV)

I stair. That's all I could do. How can this small girl affect me the way she doses?

She's different that I know, how, why, I don't know?

She looks at me with her gentle innocent deep green eyes.

Those eyes.

Those innocent green eyes aren't just looking at me are they?

No, those eyes, her eyes aren't looking at me they're looking through me.

I pry my eyes away wondering why this small girl is suffering so.

What could she have done to deserve this?

I hear Kurama's mom calling him from down the stairs.

I look at Kurama to see his face pail and his eyes widen in horror.

Yusuke puts his hand on Kurama's shoulder, fallowing him toward the door.

Kurama pauses a moment saying in a low weak voice, "Please watch Aurora for a moment, please Hiei"

I only nod in compliance, turning to see Aurora struggling toward me on the crutches.

I walk toward her standing completely still, but every step she manages, I do the same.

I reach the bed but Aurora manages a turn, releasing one crutch letting it fall to the floor.

She takes a child's book off the small shelf.

I watch her struggling to turn but yet she still wears a smile.

She holds the book in one hand and struggles over to me placing the child's book in my lap, "Hehe, book!"

I just look from the book to Aurora, and back again.

"Book", she repeats again, slapping the book with her hand, "read"

I glance around the room for signs of Yusuke or Kurama who were still down stairs, so I comply with Aurora's request.

I slowly open the, exhaling slowly.

I glance up at Aurora when she starts pulling at the book trying to see the pictures.

I place the book in my lap and scoop the small girl into my arms and place her on the bed beside me.

I was about to begin to read the book, but instead I lift my arm feeling Aurora lean against it.

She wiggles her way closer to me going underneath my raised arm.

Her green eyes look up at me smiling.

My eyes grow wide because Aurora places her head against me and continues to focus on the book that she wants me to continue.

"(r) ead" she says taping the book.

"Once upon a time…" I read.

After I finish the last page I realize Aurora has dozed off beside me.

I slowly move and lay her on the bed.

"Hehe?" she asks sleepily half opening her eyes, "Is you me fend (Friend)?"

I just look at her and nod slowly watching her slowly allow herself to fall to asleep.

I grab a novel off the shelf and sit in a small chair and begin to read.

I glance up moments later to the sound of the door opening allowing Kurama and Yusuke to enter.

I look into sad eyes that could not hide their pain

He looks at Aurora; his eyes fill with tears as he scoops her up into his arms, and holds her close to him.

Yusuke picks up the crutches that lay on the floor and he looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry," Kurama says sadly fighting back tears, "Aurora, I'm sorry."

Again Yusuke places his hand on Kurama's shoulder, "It's not your fault Kurama."

"Thanks for watching her Hiei", Kurama says weakly as they again exit the room.

I freeze, spinning around quickly.

Something's coming.

But what?

I couldn't believe I dropped my guard!

I never should have dropped my guard!

I scan the room with my focusing red eyes.

Nothing.

Wait. The Shadow?

It moved?

It vanishes right before my eyes before I can react.

I get this sudden eerie feeling that something is going to happen?

What's going to happen, what ever it is it's bad?

This bad feeling is telling me someone is going to die?

But who?

How?

Why?

Who's going to die?

* * *

Well that was chapter four? What did you think? Please review and please NO FLAMES! uh ....did thetitle to this chappie fit? I couldn't think of anything else? 


	5. Bad News and Potty Breaks

Disclaimer: I No OWN ANY characters from YYH but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hackusho

Hiei's Fallen Angel

Bad News and A Potty Breaks

* * *

(Regular POV) 

Kurama sits in a chair at Genkai's temple as his friends sit around him.

"What happened Kurama?" Keiko asks kindly.

Kurama refuses to lift his eyes off Aurora, who set in the floor building a small tower out of blocks.

"You were there were you not Yusuke?" Genkai asks turning to Yusuke who was watching Aurora play.

"Yes"

"Yuskey!" Aurora shouts holding her arms up to him.

Yusuke scoops Aurora up into his arms adjusting her so her legs hang on each side of him.

The metals of Aurora's leg braces are cold on Yusuke's side where his shirt slides up, but he cares not.

Aurora yawns and places her head close to Yusuke's neck before he reaches Kurama.

Yusuke hands Aurora over to Kurama when she sleepily reaches for him with one arm; she goes to sleep instantly in his arms.

Yusuke strokes the sleeping girl's red hair gently before he begins to speak.

"Aurora's disease has begun to progress again," he says sadly.

"What dose that mean?" Kuwabara asks, "Can't they slow it down again with stronger medications or something?"

"No" says Yusuke slowly, "They managed to slow it down and almost put it in remission once but now her medication's won't help?"

"Why not?" Keiko asks with wide eyes.

"Aurora's body has quit responding to her medications," Yusuke replies looking up at Kurama.

Kurama's bangs hide his eyes but Yusuke can still see the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yusuke?" Keiko asks putting her hand on his shoulder," Please tell me that doesn't mean?"

Yusuke's voice begins to crack, "Yes, Keiko, you're close. It means they don't know how long she has to live."

Tears slide down Yusuke's cheeks as he clinches his fist, "They estimate she'll live a couple of months to a year at most if it doesn't starts progressing any faster."

"How long Botan?" Kurama asks startling Botan, "How long can I keep my baby sister?"

"I don't know?" Botan replies as tears slide down her cheeks, "She's not one of my charges. She falls into being one of Grim's charges."

"Grim?" all but Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai asks in unison!

Botan shutters nodding.

"Sukeygi" Aurora's sleepy voice enters the conversation.

"Yes little one?" Kurama asks whipping his eyes quickly.

"Can go pay?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

"Sure" Kurama replies smiling down at Aurora. "We can go play."

"Can Hehe, Yuskey, Kayo (Keiko), and Genski (Gen-Sky) (Genkai) come to?" Aurora asks sleepily.

"If they want to." Kurama says placing the squirming little girl down.

She holds one of her crutches and struggles over to Hiei, sliding her small free hand into his.

Hiei gave her small hand a quick light squeeze shutting his eyes tight fighting to keep his emotions in check.

He again opens his eyes releasing her hand before anyone notices.

Yusuke comes and scoops Aurora up, "Come on guys! We GOT A PARK TO VISIT!!"

Aurora smiles as Yusuke whom leads the charge, she claps her hands and laughs at Kuwabara who was making faces behind Yusuke's back.

When they open the door, they see teen Koenma standing there.

"Hey, Koenma" Kuwabara says waving.

"What's up?" Yusuke asks as he, Genkia, Hiei, and Kurama eye Koenma.

"We're not sure," Koenma, replies, "Our raiders are picking massive energy levels."

"Do you know where they are or whom they are coming from?" Genkai asks in her usual tone.

"No," Koenma replies, "That's why we need you to pay close attention, for any signs of trouble."

"That's no problem," says Yusuke, "I bet if any of that is around us, one of us surely will sense it!"

Koenma slowly shook his head, "You won't be able to, what ever it is when it wishes to it can cloak it's energy nearly insensible, our radiates are sometimes not even able to sense it!"

"We understand," Kurama says taking Aurora from Yusuke, "We'll observe everything carefully."

The streets are very crowed as they walk to the park.

Hiei is staying back with Aurora who refuses to be carried,.

The others were trying to get Kurama to tell them why he was blaming himself for Aurora's condition.

Aurora suddenly stops, Hiei dose not too soon after but soon a crowd of people separates them from the group.

Hiei walks over to Aurora, "What's wrong? Do you need Yusuke or someone to carry you?"

Aurora shakes her head and begins to squirm.

"Then what's wrong?" Hiei asks in his almost casual tone it was just a little softer then usual.

"I got go potty!" She replies continuing to squirm.

"What!?" Hiei says eyes growing wide, "KURAMA!!!!"

Hiei turns unable to see any of his friends but turns when Aurora starts tugging on his rob, "I GOT GO POTTY!"

"CRAP!" Hiei says quickly grabbing Aurora under the arms and ran around searching for a restroom, "Why didn't you go when Kurama asked you?!"

"I NO HAVE YOU TEN!" she replies, "Dust HURRWE! (Her-we)"

"_Finally!"_ Hiei thought seeing the restroom sign as Aurora continued to tell him to HURRY!

"HURRWE (Her-we) HEHE!" She says again as Hiei tries to figure out which door to go to.

"Which ONE?" Hiei asks going between the two.

"Dat ONE" Aurora says pointing to the one on the left so Hiei rushes through it.

People outside could hear women screaming and a SMACK!

Hiei comes barreling out of the room with a large red handprint on his cheek.

Hiei waits outside as two teenage girls comes out giggling when they see Hiei, whom blushes slightly.

A few moments later a young woman exits the room with Aurora and another small girl.

"Here you go sir, next time if you ask I'm pretty sure someone will take her for you." The woman says with a smile.

Hiei nods and take's one of Aurora's crutches and takes her free hand, "Come on"

"Tank you!" Aurora says waving.

"You're very welcome sweetie," The women replies waving back.

They walk the rest of the way to the park, but when they enter a great energy surround them.

Everything suddenly is dead, and play equipment is rusty and the whole park seems lifeless.

Except for the sight of Kurama, Genkai, Kuwabara, and Yusuke in the center of the park.

Hiei walks over to join them with Aurora, "Where's the girls?"

"Don't know?" Says Yusuke, "When we entered the park it was like we walked through a portal or something?"

* * *

Well that was chapter 5! What do you think? Please review and please NO FLAMES! Next chapter you'll learn why Kurama is blaming himself maybe? It depends on what my readers want! Did I mention the characters are OC? just so you know didn't want to affend anyone or something! 


	6. Aurora’s Secret and Kohoku

Disclaimer: Me No Own Any Characters from show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hackusho Hiei's Fallen Angel 

Chapter 6: Aurora's Secret and Kohoku

* * *

Aurora clings to Kurama's arm trembling. 

She knows something out there she can sense it.

Not soon after an evil laugh is heard.

"Well, Well what do we have here?"

Kurama let a low growl escape his throat as he pushes Aurora slightly behind him.

"What's the matter Yoko Kurama?" The voice says mockingly, "Awe, how cute afraid for your baby sister?"

Kurama and the others avert their eyes to the sound of the voice.

A figure then emerges from the darkness, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"Like I'd ever let you near my sister!" Kurama spat as the others step in front of them protectively.

"Now calm down, Yoko," The figure says, "Don't you remember me?"

Kurama eyes the man letting his demon senses take over; something about this demon seems familiar.

The man removes his cloak to reveal piercing red eyes and a purple body.

He has shoulder length black hair with two horns coming from his forehead and went straight behind his head a little ways.

He also has bat wings coming from his back and the insides of the wings are black like his animal skin clothes.

He wears a purple rope belt around his waist with a sward and sheath attached it.

Kurama's eyes darken as he glares at the man through gritting teeth, " Kohoku."

Kohoku snickers, "Now that you remember me, I have a question?"

Kurama just glares at Kohoku and enters his fighting stance.

"HA!" Kohoku laughs, "Yoko, what makes you think you can beat me now when you couldn't beat me in the past?"

Kohoku then turns his attention to Aurora, "Hello, little one, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Don't even think about it!" Yusuke says also joining Kurama in a fighting stance.

"How do you know this guy Kurama?" Yusuke asks casting a quick glance at Kurama.

"You mean you haven't told them" Kohoku asks, "I bet they don't even know Aurora's little secret?"

"What are you blabbering on about?" Hiei asks in his usual cold tone arms folded, "What secret?"

"Well," Kohoku says, "You're little friend there is not what she seems."

"Huh?" Kuwabara asks still holding his fighting stance, "What do you mean not what she seems?"

"Why did you bring us here? What do you want?" Hiei asks coldly.

"Her!" Kohoku says pointing to Aurora, "I want that little DEMON!"

"Demon?" Kuwabara asks, "She's an innocent little girl! That's all I need to know!"

"Ha!" he laughs again, "Shows what you know! Since Yoko here didn't tell you I guess I will! That little girl they're before you isn't human! She's a DEMON!"

"Oh, really?" Yusuke says mockingly, "Prove it!"

"Don't have to!" He replies, "Ask the over protective Yoko. After all this IS all His FAULT!"

"What is he talking about?" Kuwabara asks looking at Kurama "Is this true?"

"Yes," Kurama replies, "It's true, Aurora is a demon, and her name was Belle. The reason you all thought she was human were because of a special plant that I gave to her in a bottle as a baby. The plant was to make anyone who could sense she was a demon to make her aurora seem human to them."

"Tell them how you abandoned her!" Kohoku says smirking.

"I NEVER ABANDIONED HER!" Kurama shouts angrily, " I wanted to protect her!"

"Oh," Kohoku says, "By getting yourself attacked by a hunter!"

"No!" Kurama says, "I went to steal an item that I knew that give my sister food and shelter if I sold it!"

"So," Kohoku says, "You had to go on that last steal for Belle huh? Then you left her alone for me to find! Ha some brother you are! Too bad she was as innocent then as she is now! She was and always will be a descries to all demons!"

"If she is so innocent, then why are you after her?" Yusuke asks.

"Because of what she might do in the future! Why do you think she is in the condition that she's in! Because some how she got away from me before I could kill her permanently! But her soul got away!To bad Yoko didn't teach her the difference between a good fetus and bad one. But then again she was barely five, when I well got her to close."

"You planned it all!" Kurama replies, "You made sure she was sick, and you killed her why? She was no threat to you then and she isn't now!"

"No" he says calmly, "Not yet! This girl was destined to overthrow me when no one else could! She would also start to bring peace among humans and demons with the help of her friends! I will NOT let that happen, I WILL BRING DEMONS TO TAKE OVER THE HUMAN WORLD! THAT LITTLE BRAT IS NOT GOING TO STOP ME!"

He sneers, "Even with that disease killing her I want to do it with my own hands! That girl is going to die!"

"Over MY DEAD BODY!" Kurama shouts, "Yusuke get Aurora out of here! Hide her! NOW!"

* * *

Well there's chapter 6 what did you think? Please Review And Please NO FLAMES! Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. :(PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 


	7. The Fight and Belle

Disclaimer: Me No Own Any Characters from show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hackusho

Hiei's Fallen Angel

Ch 7: The Fight and Belle

* * *

"Over MY DEAD BODY!" Kurama shouts, "Yusuke get Aurora out of here! Hide her! NOW!" 

Yusuke began to pry the frightened girl off Kurama's pant leg, "Come on sweetie."

He grips Aurora tightly and ran away from the group to hide the little girl.

He doesn't get very far before Kohoku appears in front of him, "And where do you think your going? You'll miss all the fun?"

Yusuke slowly backs away gripping Aurora tighter to him.

He hears a cracking sound and Kohoku disappears from sight so he quickly continues to his given task.

The only place he can find to hide Aurora is a small shallow whole only big enough for her to fit.

Yusuke stays with Aurora as the fight for her short young life.

She looks at Yusuke asking, "No help?"

"Naw," says Yusuke "I think they can handle it?"

Right when he says that Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei come flying towards him pretty beaten up!

"Or not?" He says getting up getting in his fighting stance.

Yusuke charged Kohoku throwing a punch that he dodge and countered easily sending Yusuke selling away!

Kohoku took his opportunity and sent a blast in Aurora's direction while Yusuke struggles to get up.

Kurama sensing the blast heading for his baby sister he manages to roll over and cover the hole taking the blast directly.

Kurama screams as Aurora begins to cry, but Kurama could do nothing because he, Hiei, and Yusuke were barely conscious.

Kohoku grabs Kurama and throws him next to Hiei and Yusuke, preparing to finish them off.

"Weave them ohlone!"

Kohoku turns to see Aurora's body begin to float out of the hole with red ora surrounding her.

She clinches her fist tightly as Kohoku blasts her friends any way.

"Weave dim ohlone!" she shouts angrily as the red ora flashed brightly around her.

After it fades Aurora's red pigtailed hair was black with small black fox ears sticking out of her head.(A/N: She's a BLACK Yoko)

"Well," Kohoku says smiling evilly, "I was wondering when I would get to see you again Belle!"

Belle just glares at him with energy balls forming in her hands, "No hurt Sukeygi, Hehe or Yuskey AGAIN!"

She screams with tears poring down her cheeks letting out a large burst of energy.

Kohoku blocks the blast but still gets wounded because he had not expect that this small girl could have such power.

"Why you little…" Kohoku shouts holding his chest.

Belle breathes heavily as Kohoku appears in front of her and grabs her by the throat.

She struggles to get free without much luck, "You will pay for that you little brat!"

Kohoku watches as Belle changes back into Aurora and throws her away from him.

Kohoku sends a large blast at her as he suddenly finds himself on the ground.

Thanks to a combined attack from Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke before they all fell completely unconscious.

He allows himself to sink through the floor to safety.

Kurama slowly opens his eyes and sits up to see all of his friends struggling to get up as well.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asks rubbing his head.

"I don't know?" says Yusuke holding his side.

Kurama's eyes grew wide as a wave of memory washed over him, "Oh, God ARURORA! Where's Aurora!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they quickly glanced around!

'God, please no!' Hiei pleaded silently fighting back tears, 'Let her be ok!'

They began their search but it comes to a freezing halt at the site of Koenma coming towards them in teenage form.

"I thought I could help you search" Koenma says looking at the teary eyes of Kurama.

"Koenma is she?" Kurama asks slowly as Hiei quickly turns away trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Koenma places his hand behind his head and laughs, "We lost track of her so we're not sure hehehehe!"

* * *

Well there's this chapter what did you think? Please Review and PLEASE NO FLAMES! 


	8. Stories and the Truth

Disclaimer: I NO own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Hiei's Fallen Angel

* * *

Chapter 8: Stories and Truth

"Koenma is she?" Kurama asks slowly as Hiei quickly turns away trying to hide the tears that are forming in his eyes.

Koenma places his hand behind his head and laughs, "We lost track of her so we're not sure hehehehe!"

The search starts again fear building in them greatly.

It is dark now and the park is quit, it has to be past midnight now.

The search continues another thirty minutes until….

"KURAMA!" the voice is Kuwabara's, "OVER HERE I FOUND HER!"

The group is next to Kuwabara with in moments and the sight of Aurora is paining.

Aurora lay face down in the dirt blood surrounding her and her frail legs lay limp with the braces shattered around her small frame.

Kurama staggered towards Aurora's body and dropped to his knees shakily, "Aurora?"

She did not show any sign of a response, as Kurama slowly rolls her over placing her head in his lap.

"Aurora?" Hiei says slowly dropping down beside her.

Hiei slowly with a shaky hand brushes Aurora's loose hair from her eyes.

Tears fill Hiei's eyes as he unsuccessfully tries to fight them back, "Please open your eyes Aurora?"

Aurora slowly stirs and opens her deep green eyes that no longer looked happy and loving.

Her eyes now look dull and frightened.

"Sukegi?" Aurora's voice is weak.

"Hey, Baby" Kurama says sadly with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm tired" Aurora says holding her arms out the best she can to Kurama who quickly picks her up.

"Can you tell me a nappy story about," She looks at Hiei and smiles weakly taking his hand, "Mr. Cone head pease?"

Kurama forces a sad smile, "Sure Aurora…Once upon a time Mr. Cone head and his friends……….then the young girl they found was named, Aurora…."

"That's my name?" She says with a smile.

"Yes so it is," Kurama says continuing the story as her breathing became shallower and shallower,"……Aurora decided she had to go away for a while and she had no idea how much Mr. Cone Head and his friends loved her and how much she was missed."

Tears slide down Hiei's face but he hides them with his bangs, "Aurora, when you get better I can take you to the park like I promised and we can get some sweet snow alright."

Aurora did not respond her hand fell limp from Hiei's, "Watch Sukegi"

She slowly waves her arm and with the last bit of energy she has she made a single red rose appear, "I did it."

"Yes you did," Kurama replies as Aurora's body goes limp in his arms.

Yusuke and Kuwabara cries silently as Koenma walks past them and takes the body from Kurama, "I will dispose of the body."

Hiei jumps up quickly and punches him square in the face, "Don't touch her!"

Hiei takes the body and walks away crying silently towards Genkai's temple.

(Kurama's POV)

I walk up to the house on shaky legs and slowly open the door to see his mother jump up and hugs him.

"Shuichi are you…." she pauses noticing Aurora was not with him and starts to panic, "Where's your sister?"

Tears fill Kurama's eyes as he tries to remain calm, "Dead?"

"WHAT!" she shouts shakily with teary eyes, "She was fine when you left!"

"We were attacked at the park, "Kurama replies slowly.

"Attacked?" Shiori asks eyes wide, "By who? No one said anything about an attack at the park! Are you ok?"

She looks him over carefully as he replies, "Yes mother, we were attacked by a demon."

"Demon?" Shiori shouts freezing, "What are you talking about? Why?"

"They were after me," Kurama replies looking away from his mother.

"You?" she says, "Why?"

Kurama swallows hard; she has a right to know doesn't she?

"Because I was once a fox demon thief named Yoko. "

"WHAT?" she says eyes wide?

Kurama continues slowly, "I was wounded during a steal by a hunter. I then came to you and became the soul of your unborn baby.

He slowly changes into Yoko for proof.

His mother stars at him with wide eyes and she faints.

Shiori slowly opens her eyes and looks at Kurama who is now in human form, "Shuichi, I had the strangest dream."

"It wasn't a dream mother" Kurama says sitting down next to her.

"The whole time?" she asks looking at him.

Kurama nods as Shiori smiles at him, "I always knew there was something special about you. I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you."

Kurama opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a knock at the door.

Shiori opens the door to see Botan, "Hi Mrs. Minamino, is Shuichi home?"

His mom looks at him, "Yes, Shu…he's home."

Kurama steps into view, "Shuichi's fine mother, what is it Botan".

She stammers, "It's about you know who and the you know what?"

"Don't worry Botan, "Kurama replies," I told her everything."

"WHAT!" she shouts, "We'll discuss that later, Koenma is planning to cremate Aurora's body!"

"WHAT!" Kurama shouts, "Take me there NOW!"

"Alright" says Botan "come on!"

"Wait for me!" Shiori shouts with tears in her eyes, "I'm coming with you!"

* * *

Well that is this chapter what did you think? Please Review and Please NO FLAMES! Ok do you guys/girls want me to leave Aurora dead or have someone manage to bring her back? 


	9. Problems, Grim and Glimpses

Disclaimer: I NO own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Hiei's Fallen Angel

* * *

Ch 9: Problems, Grim and Glimpses

Botan races them towards the temple as fast as she can.

As they reach the clearing they see smoke and smell a basket burning.

As they land they see Hiei race out of the forest and halt watching him.

"What's in the basket, Koenma?" Botan asks swallowing hard.

"Cloths and things," Koenma replies waving her off, "I had what's his name do it? Why?"

Botan glances at the other basket that was by the temple, and walks towards it slowly.

She lifts its lid and sees it's full of clothes and things." Here eyes grew wide and spun around, "AURORA'S IN THE BASKET!"

Kurama races towards the fire but is stopped by his mom, "Please don't, I don't want to loose you to." He looks at his mothers' sad eyes.

Kurama glances back at the fire to see Hiei racing into it at a high speed.

A few moments later Hiei emerges from the flames with burns and his body was almost charred completely black.

Hiei walks slowly coughing with the lifeless baby girl in his arms.

Shiori races over to take the small girl from Hiei as she reaches for the girl Hiei glares and dashes off at full speed with Aurora.

Kurama grabs a hold of his mother and lets her cry into his chest as he cries and tries to comfort her.

The others turn their attention from the direction Hiei had vanished into towards Kurama and his mom.

The two walk into the woods as the others wait for them to finish the argument.

They try to ignore the yelling without much luck so they eventually quit trying.

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST HER MOTHER!" Kurama's voice is irritated.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SO UPSET ABOUT! YOU PROBABLY NEVER CARED ABOUT HER ANYWAY!" Shiori shot back angrily.

_SMACK!_

(In the woods)

"Don't you EVER tell me I never cared about her! She was MY LITTLE SISTER!" Kurama shouts angrily.

Shiori's hand reaches her cheek as she stares horrified at her son, "You're a monster!"

"No" Kurama counters eyes flashing red in anger, "Do you want me to show you a monster!"

Kurama slowly allows his body to relax as he calms down, "I'm going back to Mauka."

"NO!" the voice causes Kurama and Shiori to turn, "AURORA?"

Aurora appears with tears sliding down her cheeks, "Don't leave me Sukegi! Please don't leave me!"

She continues to cry as Kurama drops to her level. He automatically reaches out to hold her but his hands go strait threw her.

Tears slide down his cheeks, "I'm not leaving you Aurora. Not you. Never you."

"But," she replies sadly looking at her mom then back at him, "If you leave mommy you leave me to."

"No Aurora," Kurama replies slowly, "That's not true, Mother, just doesn't want a monster living in her house."

"She no means it!" Aurora replies sadly, "She's lost! Help her find her way back! Please Sukegi!"

Kurama looks at his mother who nods slowly tears sliding down her cheeks, "Alright Aurora alright!"

Aurora smiles and slowly fades from their sit leaving them alone to cry.

(With Hiei) (Hiei's POV)

I sit deep in the forest holding Aurora's small body close to mine.

My slow steady tears fall onto her small frail, cold lifeless body.

I begin to rock back and fourth gripping her small body close to mine crying.

"Aurora" her name slowly and painfully escapes my lips as I set there and no matter how I try the tears keeps coming.

"Hehe?" I look up to see Aurora standing eye level with me, "What's wrong Hehe?"

I stare a moment then look away slowly whispering, "You left me."

Aurora tilts her head slightly to one side and looks at me sadly, "I'm sorry Hehe"

I glance at her and see a man in a long black cloak and long hood covering his entire face.

I look at him and something told him that this is the reaper Botan was talking about, this is Grim.

Grim also held in one hand a long sharp sickle and he floats over to Aurora and places a pail white bone of a hand on her shoulder, "What do you want demon?"

"Aurora" I reply almost pleadingly, "I want Aurora"

"Sorry Demon," he says without emotion, "She no longer has a body and she can no longer return to the old one. So she now belongs to me!"

"If we can get a body can…" I begin bit is cut off by Grim saying, "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" I ask with anger building within me. She is my friend and she is being torn away from me.

"A glimpse," Grim replies waving his arm and a portal appears.

I slowly enter the portal feeling as if I was walking through wavy water, and then I'm at a park.

"Hi Hiei" A girl with long red hair and green eyes says smiling.

Kurama walks up behind her and he pulls her into a hug, "Come on Aurora! Let's go get some ice cream, my treat."

"Aurora?" I shout in total surprise, she looks to be about sixteen or seventeen and she is so beautiful.

She turns and smiles at me, that smile and those eyes makes me feel weak and to me she is completely utterly perfect.

But wait then I notice she has no braces on her legs, and she is walking with perfect grace.

Her body sways with fantastic rhythm as she shifts from foot to foot as she walks, "Go on Kurama, I'll catch up in a minute."

Kurama just shrugs and vanishes from sight and she walks over to me flashing that smile.

Then I notice it's snowing! Snowing? "What the…"

_Smack!_

She nails me in the face with a snowball! Oh, Man is SHE going to get it!

She laughs happily turning in her heels and sprints away scooping up more snow.

I wipe the snow off my face and prepare to retaliate the sneak attack, but before I can she nails me one more time before we really have to start dodging each other.

We have this grueling snowball fight for what seems like hours that I never want to end.

Sadly everything around begins to fade away everything vanishes, all except Aurora.

Who stands in front of me smiling, I run towards her but she slowly fades before I can reach her.

Now I am in the darkness alone!

I am now completely alone.

* * *

Well there's this chapter what did you think? Please Review and PLEASE NO FLAMES! 


	10. Verbal Attacks

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho 

Hiei's Fallen Angel

Ch 10: Verbal Attacks

Hiei stands alone in the darkness of the abyss. He entered not knowing one minute he would be over flowing with happiness, joy, and faith and the next feeling more lost and alone than he has ever felt in his entire life.

He turns to see Grim standing in view with his bony white hand still resting on Aurora's shoulder.

"You won't take her from me" Hiei says in a low growl charging forward, "YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!"

Hiei exits the portal at top speed, tears rimming his eyes, as he attacks Grim, with miserable failure.

Grim just laughs, "You are a _truly pathetic_ demon. You have also gone soft. Allowing yourself to become attached to a fragile weak little two year old, who was _DYING_ no less, Hahahahaha! Even if she weren't what was to keep her from leaving you when she gets older, She would do that eventually, because she won't need you anymore… Why would she ever need you if she had Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko Kuwabara and the others…."

Grim pauses looking the now twitching Hiei over, "You needed her. It's clear as day demon she never needed you, YOU NEEDED HER!"

Hiei glares up at Grim with tears spilling from over his eyes, "I needed, no, I need her! I NEED HER DO YOU HERE ME I NEED HER PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I NEED HER!"

Grim looks at Hiei then back at Aurora then back at Hiei, "She's not what she seems. Demon Aurora has never been what she seemed…"

"What?" Hiei asks looking down at Aurora who turns away quickly as Grim slightly shoves her towards him, "It's alright now Aurora it's time to show him."

(With the other YYH Detectives)

"Where is he?" Kurama asks pacing back and forth hands behind his back.

"Calm down Kurama." Yusuke says kindly his face still red from the tears, "It's fine"

"FINE!" Kuwabara shouts angrily, "THAT LITTLE GIRL DIED BECAUSE OF US!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KUWABARA?" Yusuke jumps up defensively

"WHAT DOES IT SOUND LIKE URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouts, "THAT LITTLE GIRL DIED BE CAUSE YOU, ME, KURAMA, OR HIEI WERE STRONG ENOUGH!"

"Stop IT!" Botan shouts covering her ears crying harder, "JUST STOP IT!"

Everyone stops the growing argument and glances at her as Keiko, and Yukina try to comfort her, "Just give him more time, Hiei just needs more time!"

"Why?" Kuwabara asks looking at Yusuke, and Kurama who to looked at him.

"Because she was…she was...sent specially to him" she stammered hugging herself.

"What? Do you mean Botan?" Keiko asks as Koenma walks up and glares at Botan.

"Go on Botan" Koenma says calmly touching her shoulder, "It's time they knew"

Well here's a cliffy! Sorry it's a short chapter! What do you think? Please Review and please NO FLAMES!


	11. Little Angel Decides

Disclaimer I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Hiei's Fallen Angel

Chapter 11: ALittle Angel Decides

* * *

Calm down Kurama." Yusuke says kindly his face still red from the tears, "It's fine" 

"FINE!" Kuwabara shouts angrily, "THAT LITTLE GIRL DIED BECAUSE OF US!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KUWABARA?" Yusuke jumps up defensively

"WHAT DOES IT SOUND LIKE URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouts, "THAT LITTLE GIRL DIED BECAUSE YOU, ME, KURAMA, OR HIEI WERE STRONG ENOUGH!"

"Stop IT!" Botan shouts covering her ears crying harder, "JUST STOP IT!"

Everyone stops the growing argument and glances at her as Keiko, and Yukina try to comfort her, "Just give him more time, Hiei just needs more time!"

"Why?" Kuwabara asks looking at Yusuke, and Kurama who to looked at him.

"Because she was…she was...sent specially to him" she stammered hugging herself.

"What? Do you mean Botan?" Keiko asks as Koenma walks up and glares at Botan.

"Go on Botan" Koenma says calmly touching her shoulder, "It's time they knew"

"Knew?" Everyone asked slightly surprised looking from Botan to Koenma. "We already know she's a black yokou" Yusuke says matter- a factly. Botan looks down a moment sucking in a breath, "Yes she is a black Yokou, which is usually considered to be very bad and usually pure evil, Aurora, or Bell as she's called in demon form is a special exception, but to others still find her pure evil because of her appearance."

"Ok," says Kuwabara, "People find her evil because she's a black Yokou, and she's not? Well I don't think she is?" "That's right" says Koenma, "The demons tried to kill her once before and they knew if they wanted to do that they had to dispose of her entire family including Yoko Kurama. Since they feared her so, they didn't understand that she was not like the other black Yokou's she was pure."

"Alright" says Keiko "That answers one of my questions, but what did Botan mean she was sent to Hiei? From where?" "She was sent to protect his soul…" "His Soul?" Yusuke asks looking at Koenma, "What do you mean?" "He means" says Botan, "Hiei is at the point where he has to choose his own path. Like you guys will one day. Hiei could either choose the right path or the wrong path. At the rate he was going he would have lead himself to disaster and a lot of pain. So Aurora was sent to help him choose the right path." "You mean like a an angel?" Keiko asks looking up from her thought.

"Exactly," Koenma says, "Aurora IS in Angel sent her to help Hiei choose the right path just like she was when she lived in Makai. Looks like she managed to steer Hiei to the right path after all after so many said it was impossible." "So she's an Angel?" Yusuke asks slightly surprised. "No Yusuke" Botan says whipping the tears from her eyes, "She's not just any angel Yusuke, she's Hiei's Angel."

* * *

(Back to Hiei, Grim and Aurora) 

"What?" Hiei asks looking down at Aurora who turns away quickly as Grim slightly shoves her towards him, "It's alright now Aurora it's time to show him."

Aurora looks back at Hiei and smiles faintly. A brilliant light seemed to form around her. Hiei shaded his eyes slightly eyes growing wide the light was reflecting her demon form behind her. (A/N: Kind of like the light was letting off a mirror effect) Aurora/Belle was standing before him in a brilliant white rob with part of the light forms small angel like wings on her back.

Hiei watches the light fade and the wings disappear. Grim takes her small hand and starts walking away taking Aurora with him. Hiei drops to his knees, "Please don't, I'm begging you, Please, I wouldn't care if she needed or didn't need me for the rest of her life. She's my best friend please." Aurora stops and smiles at him tugging on Grim's bony white arm.

Grim kneels to her level as she whispers something into his ear. Grim sighs and stands up, " Are you sure that is what you want, you do know you will eventually have to return here and you will have to choose a path for yourself." Aurora nods turning to Hiei and smiles. Grim nods and sighs, "Very well, if that is what you truly desire," Hiei glances up as Grim begins to speak to him.

"Demon, you and this girl have convinced me." Hiei meets Grim's eye sockets with hope in his eyes. "If you manage to find Aurora a new body by midnight to night, she will be returned to you." Hiei nods quickly jumping up and turns to run. "BUT!" Grim says causing him to stop, "If you can not, find a body by this time she will remain with me! I will have someone bring her after she says her goodbyes" Hiei agrees to his turns and leaves to tell his friends as fast as he can because they only have six hours left till midnight, and he knew this was the only chance to bring her back!

* * *

Well there's this chapter what do you think? Please Review and PLEASE NO FLAMES! 


	12. Return of an Angel

Disclaimer I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Hiei's Fallen Angel

Chapter 11: Return of an Angel

* * *

"Demon, you and this girl have convinced me." Hiei meets Grim's eye sockets with hope in his eyes. "If you manage to find Aurora a new body by midnight tonight, she will be returned to you." Hiei nods quickly jumping up and turns to run. "BUT!" Grim says causing him to stop cold, "If you can not, find a body by this time she will remain with me! I will have someone bring her after she says her goodbyes" Hiei agrees to his turns and leaves to tell his friends as fast as he can because they only have six hours left till midnight, and he knew this was the only chance to bring her back.

Hiei runs to the temple where the others were worried about him. "BOTAN!" Hiei shouts when she comes onto view, "BOTAN, I NEED A BODY?" "What why?" Koenma said as the others try to calm him down and remind him to breath. "For…AURORA! COME ON WE ONLY HAVE FIVE HOURS LEFT!" "Ok, calm down" Yusuke says before Hiei de-sheaths his sword and holds it up to his throat and says through clinching teeth, "Tell me to calm down again I WILL KILL YOU! I AM CALM!" "Ok…Hiei" Yusuke stammers… "Y…your calm"

"SO CAN YOU HELP ME OR NOT!" Hiei shouts in frustration, "AURORA NEEDS A BODY!" Koenma sighs, "Hiei I don't think we could find a body within that short period of time. It usually takes, days, weeks, months, and even years to find new bodies." "Hold on Koenma," Kurama says thinking a moment, "I think I can help?" "How?" Keiko asks as the others look at Kurama.

"Well," he says still a little shaken, " I have a plant that might be able to create a new body if the DNA is placed in it just right, and it might create a new body exactly as it was, but with the proper manipulation I might make the body look exactly as it had but I might be able to remove the disease that inhabits the old body." "How long will it take?" Hiei asks, "We only have five hours?" "I don't know how long it will take, or really how it works, but it's the best chance we have to get my baby sister back."

"Lets do IT!" Yusuke shouts as the others leaps up in agreement. Kurama pulls a seed from a bag of seeds that he kept at the temple. He then gets a q-tip and runs it across Aurora's mouth and scans the DNA into the computer and attempts to manipulate the DNA and barely manages to remove the gene that causes the Muscular Dystrophy disease. He replaces it with another from his mothers that dose not carry the disease. (A/N: can you even manipulate the human gene, but just work with me ok.)

Within an hour Kurama took the newly altered DNA and injects it into the seed and places the seed into the ground, waters it and hopes. Within minutes the seed has sprouts and a pod develop.

(Hours later)

Within a few hours the pod has become a lot bigger with a shape growing within it. The pod is so thin that you could see the shape of a body in the fetal position growing within it. Kurama paces worriedly as all the gang were becoming restless and irritable because of the long wait. "How much time is left?" Keiko asks as she fiddles with her pigtailed styled hair. "Thirty minutes." Genkai replies watching the pod a moment. They wait a little longer when to forms began to walk towards them. "CRAP!" Yusuke says jumping up, "Their here early, and the body isn't ready."

The two figures came into view one was of course Aurora, and the other was none other then Yoko Kurama's best friend Kuronue. He still wears the same black outfit and hat. He looks at the pod and Kurama giving a wink. "Well, I guess it's time to say good-bye brat. So Bye." Aurora waves, "Bye-bye birdie!" Kuronue's eye twitches, "I AM NOT A BIRD!" She's been calling him birdie for hours and he's already told her a billion times, "I AM A BAT! BAT! B-A-T! NOT A BIRDIE"

Aurora just grins and begins to sing, "Birdie, birdie, birdie!" "ALRIGHT BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" He begins to chase her around trying to catch her, "COME HERE!" Aurora giggles and weaves between the gang. Kuronue catches Aurora shortly after, pins her down and tickles her saying with a laugh, "What am I what am I?" "BIRDIE!" Aurora shouts in between giggle fits and squeals of delights. "Your brother has corrupted you!" he says tickling her again. "I SHALL SAVE YOU! So Say Bat!" After a few minutes "Bat" came from Aurora's laughter.

The noise from the pod caught everyone's attention. The pod spit open with the noise of pressure being released with smoke coming from the inside of it. Aurora clings to Kuronue as she hides behind him with trembling. "Its ok Aurora" Kuronue says picking up the small girl and starts to carry her towards the open pod, "Come on sweetie, everything's ok, your going to stay with you're brother now."

"Sukegi?" Aurora asks looking at Kuronue with shining eyes. He nods and slowly starts to cling to Kuronue's neck, "PEASE NO NOT THERE!" "It'll be ok Aurora I promise, I'm right here I wont let anything hurt you." Kuronue sighs and slowly causes Aurora to become very tired. As he slowly lowers her into the pod Aurora slowly says, "Love you birdie" Tears fill Kuronue's eyes as he lets out a laugh, "Birdie loves you to." Aurora then disappears into the pod. Kuronue jumps back when the pods seals shut, "What? AURORA? ARUROA?" He turns quickly turns and looks at Kurama worriedly as the Pod begins to glow an eerie green.

But no one knew if that was supposed to happen or if it was a bad sign. The bottom of the pod then opens and a body falls softly to the ground and the plant quickly withers and dies away. Everyone slowly makes his or her way closer to the body till everyone was around it. Kurama looks at Kuronue who still looks a little worried but he smiles and waves. Kurama thanks him and he returns to the spirit world. Kurama then turns back to the body that slowly begins to stir. "Aurora?" Her eyes slowly open and she smiles softly, "Sukegi?" Kurama has her in his arms quickly, the others cry happily till she is eventually gets passed to them. "Did I do bad thing?" Aurora asks when she notices everyone is crying. "No," Hiei says when she is close to him. Hiei then hugs her not caring if everyone sees him. He whispers something in Aurora's ear that only she can hear, "Don't ever leave me like that again…promise" Aurora turns and hugs him tightly around his neck, "Me promise no leave Hehe, me love Hehe." Hiei smiles and hugs her back.

Aurora soon lets go and turns and staggers into her mothers open arms. Everyone but Koenma follows closely to the newly reunited family. Koenma lags his father allowed him to see a glimpse of what would happen if Aurora had or was able to be brought back not soon after she had died. He looks at the little girl standing between her mother and Kurama who were swinging her back and forth as they walk, then glances at Hiei who is walking next to Kurama. He lowers his head, shaking it slowly with a small smile spread across his face and he lets out a laugh.

"Koenma, Sir?" Botan asks as she lags back and starts walking beside him. "You'll see" he replies, as Botan looks at Koenma in confusion then the group. Koenma smile widens as he thinks, "Won't they get a surprise when Aurora gets older…she'll do more then just save his soul…she'll becom…." "KOENMA" the voice is Yusuke's pulling him back from his thoughts, "BOTAN COME ON THERES A PARTY AT Shuichi's House!" Koenma and Botan ran to catch up with the group and walk the rest of the way to Kurama's home so they can all celebrate the long awaited return to of an Angel, an Angel named Aurora.

The End

* * *

I can't believe I finished it! Cries like a baby Please Review and Please no flames? Should I write a sequel? Thanks to all of those who review! 


End file.
